Daughter of Olympus: Battle for Olympus
by Riani I
Summary: Set in the world of Percy Jackson. Madyson Hill has been running her entire life, even if she didn't always realize it. When she found a new home three years ago she thought she had found a new family as well, but it seems the gods have other plans. Battle puts her new home in jeopardy, and a mistake may cause her to be cast out again.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**Hey guys Riani here! This is a story set in the world of Percy Jackson/The Heroes of Olympus. I think this is going to be a long project. I plan to begin around the last Titan War up until the a bit past the end of Blood of Olympus. I will either pile it all into one huge story or split it into a series we will see what kind of mood I am in. Also, this is primarily about my own original character and how she is dealing with everything. She is connected to Percy and the others and I will reveal that as I go along. R and R!**

* * *

_"You can't hide forever young hero, all heroes must face their destinies eventually."_

_I'm not hiding._

_"You have been your whole life my dear, and soon you will be discovered."_

_Fire erupted around her and it felt like she was suffocating. "Everything you love will come to ruin, at your own hand." _

_It felt like the skin was being peeled from her arms, but the worst part was the screams. She heard the voices surrounding her, and they were all familiar. A child's voice cried out, "Sissy help me please!" _

Madyson shot up out of her bed roll in a cold sweat. Her heart pounded in her ears, and if it hadn't been for Phoebe shoving her head through the hole in her tent, she would never have known what was going on.

"We have to go, it's starting."

Madyson groaned and rolled over grabbing her shirt and boots. Her body was so sore putting on her silver t-shirt took a lot of effort. _Stupid dream. _She rubbing her eyes while she shoved her feet into her boots.

They had constantly been moving since Thalia had gotten word that the battle in New York was starting, and on the way they had been ambushed by literally every monster Madyson had ever heard of. She picked up her bow and her short sword and strapped them to her back. She ducked as she exited her tent, and emerged into a cluster of girls clad in silver with bows strapped to their backs.

A girl with cropped black hair sold at the head of the group with her fist raised, "Hunters, Camp Half Blood needs our help, we leave in 10 minutes. Be alert and be ready."

Madyson pushed her way through the other girls up to Thalia. She fell into step next to the daughter of Zues.

"Finally decided to wake up?" Thalia chided.

Madyson pulled her hair into messy braid, and scoffed, "It wasn't my idea to move out at the crack of dawn."

"Yeah and it wasn't my idea to have you as my second, but here we are."

"Ha." Madyson faked a laugh, "So any word on how the Camp is fairing?"

"Not exactly, only dreams-"

Madyson groaned, "Can we not...talk about dreams right now?" Thalia eyed her curiously.

"Alright, fine, but to answer your question I haven't heard much, no, but if we leave now we should get there in a few hours."

Madyson nodded. They stopped in front of the medical tent. "So you know what would be really helpful in this battle?" Thalia asked.

"A giant monster killing bazooka?"

"No, if a certain second in command hunter was at full charge."

"Thalia, we have been through this practically every other day since you became lieutenant, Artemis tried to let me take the oath, but Aphrodite threw a tantrum and wouldn't let her. She said she had a plan for me."

"To which Artemis agreed to hold off on making you a fully blessed hunter for one year, and then you would be given the choice, again. It's been three years Mads."

"And our lady has given me the choice every year. And I just...haven't given her an answer."

"Yeah, and for some reason she's let you stay with us, and even given you speed to keep up, and while she hasn't given you immortality she has slowed you aging, right? Even made you the 2nd lieutenant." Thalia's voice got soft, "You'd probably be first if you had given her a real answer the first time. You have been here longer."

Madyson sighed with exasperation, "Next time she asks, for sure I'll have an answer. Ok that make you happy?"

"Funny you should say that." Thalia reached for the flap of the tent to their right. She gripped Madyson's arm and pulled her towards the tent.

"What? Now? No, no, aren't we supposed to be at war what is she doing here among us lowly servants to her magnificent glory." Madyson changed the path of her sentence as soon as she entered the tent and saw the goddess awaiting her sitting on one of the tables. It was always weird to Madyson to see Artemis in her current form, a thirteen year old in hunting gear. It was strange to feel so much reverence for someone who looked three years younger than her. "I'm sorry M'lady, but shouldn't you be in Olympus? Helping against the Titans?"

Artemis considered Madyson for a moment, and Madyson cursed herself thinking she had crossed a line. "I can only stay for a little while, but I wish to speak to you Daughter of Poseidon."

* * *

**Ok so I know about the whole Big Three Pact, yeah yeah ok I know! But I have wanted for a long time to write a story about a daughter of Poseidon, and I am going to make this argument right here. Poseidon hints that he has other children when he is talking to Percy at the end of the Last Olympian- "You're doing well with those new cabins, by the way. I suppose this means I can claim all those other sons and daughters of mine and send you some siblings next summer." So yeah, I'm going there. Read and Review! New chapter soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Madyson stood in silence before the goddess and resisted the urge to sneer at her father's name. She had never met him, and the only reason she even knew he was her dad was because he claimed her when Artemis found her. She was being attacked by a lycanthrope and being surrounded by more by the minute. She was protecting herself with a kitchen knife she had grabbed from her house and was being backed into a lake. She hardly noticed that as soon as her foot hit the water it began to broil and writhe.

The waves grew around her and she started to feel stronger and more confidant. Arrows began sprouting from the wolves as the lunged at her. She looked around and finally saw Artemis leading the hunters her way taking out the lycanthropes.

As Madyson's fear and adrenaline kicked up water swirled around and shot out drowning the wolves as they lunged. This scared her more, because she had no idea what was happening. Her waves took out a pair of wolves that was cornering a hunter. A large Lycanthrope broke out of the Hunters grip and lunged for Madyson somehow dodging her water shell it managed to scratch her deeply across her chest.

Madyson struck out and knocked the wolf away Madyson dropped to the ground clutching her chest in pain. One of the hunters ran forward to help, but she was stopped by Artemis who said, "Wait, watch."

Madyson sat there gasping and put her hand down in the water to steady herself, and suddenly there was a warm flow of energy that washed over her wounds, and she felt better, stronger even. Then a warm green glow seemed to surround her and the hunters gasped and Artemis's eyes widened and then she nodded as if she knew all along. Madyson looked up and saw a green trident hovering above her head.

It had been Artemis who had told her she was a demigod, and explained what that meant. And, now she was going to ask her to sign her life away literally. No more aging, no more getting sick, no more seeing her family, and no falling in love. She had asked before, and Madyson hadn't been able to yes or no.

Something deep within her had always hoped of finding someone, especially after she realized her chances of living another week were slim to none. Falling in love had always seemed like one of those things that you did that symbolized that you were growing up and giving that up seemed like she was giving in to the probability that she wasn't going to make it to her next birthday, much less make it to adulthood.

"Madyson Hill you have served the Hunters well these past three years, and I have offered you my blessing twice, and now I ask again."

"M'lady I-"

"Do not interrupt me demigod."

Madyson lowered her eyes.

"When I found you, you were scared 14 year old who'd just faced tragedy. We took you in and I offered to make you a Maiden of the Hunt, and my sister, Aphrodite stayed my decision. I kept my word and waited, but when I offered you my blessing again, you could not give me an answer. I should have turned you away then and sent you to Chiron, but you had found a place here among the hunters and I decided against turning you out. Now I come with the same offer, but now I cannot promise you a place among the hunters any longer if you are indecisive. You are one of the most powerful among my hunters, and I believe a dear friend, I would hate to have to send you away. I also don't want to see you killed, and I wish to give you the strength of my blessing to protect you during the battle that awaits you. Please, my friend, I do not have much time, the Titans march on Olympus, what is your answer?"

Madyson met the goddess's eyes and was taken aback by how sincere she looked. She looked over at Thalia who looked at her hopefully. This was her home, and the Hunters her family, but Aphrodite's "plan" hung over her like a shroud.

"M'lady I appreciate your generosity over the past three years. During that time I have thought long and hard, and I must make a decision I understand. And I will, but I-"

"This cannot wait any longer child, I need a decision."

Madyson closed her eyes, her voice shook as she spoke, "_I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt."_

Madyson opened her eyes and blinked in surprise to see that they were swimming with tears. She quickly wiped her eyes and sniffed trying to play it off as allergies. Artemis considered her for a few moments and Madyson waited for her response. The goddess almost looked like she wasn't sure whether to accept the oath. Madyson looked at the ceiling of the tent as she waited.

The goddess shook her head and sighed, "I accept your oath." But her face said, _But, I don't believe you do._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Madyson stood to the side ushering her companions forward. Ever since Artemis had left them to go ahead to the city everyone seemed to have newfound respect for her. She had never felt like an outsider among the hunters, they had always accepted her, and when she had been made 2nd they all accepted that as well, perhaps because Artemis commanded it.

Now there was a strange sense of camaraderie between them, stronger than before. Some high-fived her as they ran past most just smiled brightly in her direction. They were all happy that she was officially one of them, it seemed she was only one feeling this huge apprehension about the whole thing.

Thalia was leading them through Central Park. Their wolves were leading them to the campers, of course it wasn't that hard to figure where they would be, protecting Olympus. They sprinted through the park at lightening speed, and soon they came across Fifth Avenue, almost there.

Finally they could see a crowd of demi-gods standing in the street in front of the Empire State Building. All the campers were split into groups based on their godly parents and they all stood around a lanky boy with jet black hair, her brother Percy Jackson.

She had never met Percy directly. He had visited the Hunter's camp once soon after she first joined the Hunt. The leader then, Zoë had made her stay out of sight since she was new and still had not taken the oath, although Madyson wondered whether Zoë had known then that Percy was her brother. Artemis and Thalia had told her later, after Zoë's service.

She remembered him from Capture the Flag at Camp Half Blood, he and Thalia almost causing a full blown hurricane in the river, she had wanted to help but still being so new with her powers she was afraid to hurt them. He had seemed like such a kid then.

Now he was taller and she could make out lean muscles on his arms, and he was the hero of the Prophecy, leading the campers against the Titans.

He seemed to be sending the different groups in all different directions, making a perimeter. Madyson's hope for victory flailed feebly as she saw that their "army" consisted of about 40 tired demigods and 30 Hunters, they were screwed.

They slowed to a walk so that they wouldn't startle the already tense campers. Madyson stepped up next to Thalia as they approached softly. She looked over at Thalia and could see mischief in her eyes. Madyson sighed, of course the doughtier of Zeus wanted to make a grand entrance.

They stood across the street just out of sight, of course the demi-gods were already so preoccupied they wouldn't have noticed if Hades himself walked out in front of them and danced around in his underwear. They heard Percy telling everyone to borrow the mortals cellphones in order to communicate, of course the Stolle brothers had to clarify whether they could keep anything.

A boy from Hephaestus spoke up, "Hold it Percy. You forgot the Lincoln Tunnel." Madyson rolled her eyes, maybe he was the supposed "hero", but the kid still had a lot to learn, and well he was a boy after all.

Thalia stepped forward, and called out, "How about you leave that to us?" She began to cross the street as all the campers turned to face them. Everyone seemed to get a boost of energy. Everyone ran to greet the Hunters, well mainly Thalia. Madyson smiled at some of the campers she recognized and shook hands with others.

The other Hunters for the most part just stood calmly waiting for Thalia to give them orders, some smiled at the campers and some went to speak with old allies. Madyson often thought some of the Hunter's took their oaths too seriously. Sure they weren't supposed to date or fall in love, but they could at least be friendly, it wouldn't hurt.

A few girls from the Athena cabin Madyson knew came and hugged her, but most boys stayed a fair distance away. Some eyeing her and the other hunters apprehensively, some seemed to see a challenge in them, like maybe they would be the ones to make them break their oaths.

Percy and Thalia talked to her right as Madyson stood with her sisters, and scanned the crowd for more familiar faces. A few Apollo boys winked at her, and she rolled her eyes. A few of them she recognized; the Apollo cabin always seemed to think they had a better chance with the Hunters since their patron and the campers' dad were twins.

She groaned as one of them stepped forward. She knew this camper, she had dealt with him the first time she visited camp, and a couple chance encounters after that, his name was Shaun Rivers, and he was probably most full of himself wanna-be hero she had ever met. He was about her age, her real age anyway, tall with the build of a soccer player. His bronze colored skin was reflective of his Native American heritage, and his hair was a slick black color and was long enough for him to pull back in a pony-tail. Madyson had to admit he looked like a freaking Abercrombie and Fitch model, of course so did most of the Apollo boys, and his soul goal in life seemed to be to irritate her.

She figured even he would have enough tact to be at least a little bit serious in the middle of a war.

"Aw my sweet Huntress, I have awaited the day when we once again would play. And now we meet here on fields of war, and if I should die at least I will have had one last glimpse of the one I adore."

She was wrong.

He seemed very proud of himself for his rhyme, he reached out to kiss her hand, but she pulled back quickly, just as she heard Thalia say, "The monsters won't know what hit them. Hunters, move out!"

"Annnnd that's my cue, goodbye Rivers!"

He smirked at her as she fell in beside Thalia and they started in the direction of Lincoln Tunnel. Some of the hunters sneered at Shaun as they ran by him. Thalia smiled at Madyson from the corner of her eye. "Your boyfriend sure was excited to see you." She hissed. Madyson rolled her eyes, "Don't even joke, not even if I wasn't a Hunter."

Thalia skipped a step, "Oh wait, I should have introduced you to Percy! Gods! He'd love to meet you."

"No, it's not a big deal. He already has a lot to think about."

Thalia considered her for a moment out of the corner of her eye. Madyson could tell she was questioning Madyson's reasoning.

They sprinted in the direction of Lincoln Tunnel their wolves weaving in between them, growling as they got closer. Madyson's favorite wolf, Ciro, stayed close to her side as if expecting a treat for running into certain death with her.

They heard the monsters before they saw them. Thalia motioned for the Hunters to scatter and find vantage points. Madyson turned to head for a bus stop to her right that she figured would at least give her some cover, but Thalia grabbed her arm and shook her head.

"No, you and I are gonna take out that tank, and hopefully some of those baddies too." She pointed out fire hydrants spaced out down the street.

Madyson nodded, understanding what Thalia wanted her to do and strapped her bow back onto her back and spread out her hands. Thalia stood next to her and took a deep breath.

The Hunters all seemed to realize Thalia's plan and made sure they were out of the zap zone. Madyson inhaled deeply and pictured the pipes beneath them, water flowing to all the buildings and the hydrants around her.

The ground shook as the monsters filed through the tunnel. The tank headed the group and it's gun swiveled from side to side. Madyson concentrated as hard as she could as the monsters got closer.

Thalia glanced over at her, "Uh anytime now..."

Madyson scrunched her face up in concentration. The army of monsters was now between the first hydrants within her range.

"Mads?" Thalia whispered urgently. The monsters were starting to notice the two Hunters standing in the middle of the road. Some picked up the pace others started to toss things, or in the case of the dragons blow fire in their general direction. The other Hunters stayed out of sight, but Madyson could feel the tension from them, as if they were all connected. Thalia was getting so nervous next to her that static was starting to generate from her hands.

Madyson clenched her fists tight and felt the water rushing forward beneath her. And then...

POP! POP! POP!

Fire hydrants fly in the air like corks from champagne and water spouted out of the ground and flooded the street. A manhole cover in front of them flew in the air followed by a wave of murky water soon the water was up past their calves . Thalia looked over at her and nodded.

Madyson saw the sparks flying from her hands, and took the hint _get out of the water or be fried. _Madyson had never entertained the idea of water hurting her, but three thousand volts going through her system just might do the trick. She concentrated so that the water stayed about a yard away from them on all sides. Thalia reached her hands out and electric volts seemed to come from everywhere stabbing into the water. The water lit up and all of the monsters standing in it suddenly went rigid and collapsed turning into dusk. The tank stopped as its drivers inside where fried. The tank was out of commission for the moment.

The Hunters sprang into action taking out as many of the remaining monsters as they could. They pressed forward making a path to the tunnel Madyson waved her arms and and tried drowning the monsters or driving them to the Hunters traps. The more she used her powers the more drained she felt, but it was working. The plan was working.

Thalia's bolts became fewer as she tired too. The Hunter's whooped at their small victory as the monsters dispersed. A few Hunters broke off to try and knock out some of the stragglers.

Madyson looked over at Thalia smiling and Thalia smiled back just before dropping to a knee. A wave of exhaustion suddenly hit Madyson. She inhaled sharply as the world spun around her and she collapsed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_Everyone you love, hero. Everyone you've ever felt compassion for, you will be their destruction._

_You cannot keep this up Madyson Hill. You have been discovered._

_Madyson..._

_Madyson. _

"Madyson!"

Someone shook her shoulder and pulled her to her feet as she blinked her eyes open. "Come on, 2nd, to your feet."

It was Sasha, one of the Hunters. The hunters were regrouping around her and Thalia preparing for the next wave of attackers. Someone passed her a piece of ambrosia which she nibbled sparingly. Thalia was on her feet across from Madyson, she swallowed her bit of ambrosia and took a deep breath as energy rushed back, she glanced over at Madyson and nodded. Madyson stretched her muscles as the heavenly snack recharged her.

"All right guys good job. We dealt a nice blow and bought a little time. Now we need spread out and cover more ground. Some of those baddies got around our little barbecue, and we need to take them out. Phoebe you and your group head over to the north end of Central Park. Saw some of the guys headed that way try sending them into a trap. Celyn take some girls and head to the Plaza help the campers set up defenses. Naomi, you and Sasha are gonna take half of the rest and guard the tunnel, do your best to to make a blockade and when you can, meet back at the plaza. I'm gonna take a group and help out where we can."

Madyson nodded and begin to help the others split into groups, a couple of the girls tried to pull her into their groups, Madyson guessed that since Thalia hadn't given her charge of her own hunting party Thalia probably wanted her to go with her so they could team up if they had to again. They were the strongest demigods among the Hunters and they would be needed in the fight.

She would eventually probably split their large group and let Madyson take the second group when they were needed.

The groups split off in ran in different directions, disappearing into the landscape around them. The ten Hunters that were left gathered around Thalia.

Madyson stepped up, "Ok Thalia what's the plan? I can take these four and run a perimeter or we can set up traps around Olympus."

"Actually Mads I'm taking this group, and I need you running recon. I want you to try and find out what you can from-"

Madyson cut her off, "Thalia recon? Really? I should be with you. I should be fighting-"

"You should be listening!" Static crackled between them, "I need someone who can navigate the rivers, and someone who can get in and out easily and quietly. You are among the best of the Hunters and are more than capable of making yourself disappear, some of the newer girls haven't mastered this yet. But, I know I can trust you not to get in over your head. This is war and I need my best at their best. Now are you with me or do I need to find someone else? Or the bigger question do I need to find another 2nd Lieutenant?"

Madyson took a step back, and lowered her eyes. There was a good reason Thalia had been made lieutenant, she cared for each of her subordinates, but she knew when she needed to crack the whip, even with her fellow officers.

"Sorry...yes."

Thalia signaled the other Hunters to move out and then turned back to Madyson, "I need you on this, take Ciro and disappear. I need to know if Krono's army is coming from anywhere else, and I need to know what we are dealing with. If they have a tank what else have they got? I also want you to go to the campers and see where you can help, and send word to me with Ciro if we are needed. Stay out of the fight if you can. And be safe."

Thalia looked her up and down as if she was trying to decided if Madyson would actually follow orders, and then she turned and ran off after the others.

Madyson stood there in the street feeling a bit like a scolded puppy. Ciro sat next to her and looked up expectantly, wagging his tail.

The smell of smoke came to her making her come back to reality. She tightened the straps on her quiver and took off running in the direction of the Hudson.

* * *

Madyson perched up in a tree on the edge of the Hudson and waited for two telekhines to come up right underneath her spot. She relaxed while she listened. She kept having to remember that her mission wasn't to fight but to seek intel on the army's movements.

The water demons hissed frustratingly, "The rivers are against us. The ships will have a hard time finding a way in."

"Pssh. Idiot. We are the only ones who made it out the whole group. They aren't getting in except over the bridges. A group is nearby that made it in by the Midtown Tunnel and is headed up with the pigs, the Minotaur was supposed to be leading them, we'll meet up with them."

_Those idiot Aphrodite girls. _Madyson thought to herself. _They probably stopped off to do their hair. _

The seal-demons stopped beneath her, and she tried to slow her breathing to lessen her scent. A good hunter could conceal themselves even from prey a foot away. She had learned ways that could throw off a monster's sense of smell, it wasn't perfect but it would do. Not to mention these guys didn't seem too bright.

She looked around to make sure it was just the two telekhines. She knocked a special arrow to her bow and drew back to her chin.

"Maybe, they could just fly everyone in? They've got the dragons. And those pigs."

"Ugh, how did I ever end up with such an idiot for a brother?"

"What?"

"Zues. God of the Skies. You think he'd ever let anyone with Lord Kronos in the air?"

"Oh...do you smell a beef and cheese sandwich?"

Those were the monsters' last words because just then a multiplying arrow spun through the air and split in two before burying itself in their necks.

The erupted into ash immediately and Madyson jumped down.

She yawned and stretched and pulled out a slip of paper and wrote the intel on it before rolling it up and putting a piece of tape to hole it closed. She put her fingers to her lips and whistled for Ciro. The wolf came bounding out of nowhere and pranced about her feet. Madyson tied the note to his collar and pat his head. "To Thalia, be quick and I'll get you a treat."

The wolf took off at super speed as Madyson watched.

She was so bored. She heard the sounds of battle all around her but she was supposed to stay out of it. She was so antsy. She would find the enemy base on the island and hopefully be able to cause some damage or at least relieve her boredom a bit, she'd just tell Thalia she got caught or something.

In the last hour or so she'd already sent Ciro with several messages, most of them cryptic and vague, a few where questioning if she was needed on the front, every time all she got back was a quick _Thanks _or _No. _

She'd had a close call when a manticore almost detected her. But she took care of it with a few quick arrows. She wished she had had time to take a trophy from the beast.

She ran along the Hudson river sticking to the trees, while keeping an eye out for any signs of the base camp. She knew they were near, monsters weren't exactly masters of stealth.

Trees uprooted in places, huge footprints in others, and she didn't want to know what that was over there, not to mention her sensitive nose stung with the horrible stench monsters carried with them.

She bounded up into the branches and hopped from limb to limb as the destruction grew, and then the world exploded.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Madyson opened her eyes and groaned as pain waved over her everything seemed to be on fire. She tried to push herself up but found herself incapable. The park around her had exploded. Most of the trees were in pieces and many of those pieces were on top of Madyson pinning her to the ground.

She struggled to turn her head back over her shoulder to see the damage, but couldn't lift herself enough to see very far. Something wet and hot was dripping down the side of her face, and she wasn't sure she wanted to know what it was. She looked around trying to find something to help her. Through the flames she could see the river, but she didn't think she would be able call the water to her from this distance.

"Dammit."

She tried to pull herself forward instead of up, but a weird tugging from her side slowed her down.

She looked out to the river, "Dad, I need a little help."

She reached out in the direction of the water and tried to muster up the energy to call the water towards her and wash away the fire and debris so she could get out of there.

Nothing happened, and Madyson tried to reach back and push some of the wood off of her back, but before she could get a handle she felt a sudden rush as she was lifted into the air.

A huge hairy hand was wrapped around her legs and she hung helplessly upside down. Everything seemed to hurt so much more when she was upside down, she wasn't sure what the damage was but at the moment she had bigger problems.

Two giant one eyed problems to be exact, and one fiery metal one. The Cyclops holding sniffed at her, "I told you I smelled demigod."

"Sea-god spawn." The other growled and nodded as it pulled on the halter that held onto the Colchis Bull that bucked behind him.

"Aw, you almost over cooked it! You know I only like them medium rare." The Cyclops holding her groaned. Madyson looked around trying to see where her weapons ended up. Her bow was no where to be seen, her arrows were thrown everywhere, and she thought she could see her sword on the ground were she had just been, but with all the blood rushing to her head, her vision was starting to blur.

"And look it's all holey and dirty." The Cyclops complained.

Madyson rolled her eyes, _oh so sorry I don't measure up to your standards shit-for-brains. _She struggled to lift her head and examine herself. Her once silver shirt was now a very unsettling red and cuts covered her legs. She took a deep breath, trying to keep herself calm. She knew the only way she had a chance is if she kept her cool, even though her vision was getting very spotty.

She looked up at the brute holding her, "Hey handsome you don't want to eat me! Like you said I'm sea-god spawn. I've been told we just taste like rotten fish."

"I don't like rotten fish." Her captor sniffed.

"No, I mean who does?"

The other Cyclops sniffed, "Oh, you're too picky! It's because mom spoiled you too much!"

"Uh, uh I just like things how I like them."

"Just let Brutus cook it good and you won't be able to taste it!" The Bull, Brutus yanked on it's halter and snort out flumes of fire. Madyson could feel the heat from the Cyclops' hand. While they fought she tried to ignore her drowsiness and keep looking for a way out. She thought she saw something move in the remaining trees, but she figured she was probably seeing things from being upside down so long. She looked up again and saw something glinting in her boot. Her dagger, she always kept it stashed there just in case.

The Cyclopes continued to argue and she used their momentary distraction to try and reach for her dagger. Every movement hurt a little more, but she was able to use her hands to pull her self up so she could reach her boot. She pulled out the dagger and reared back to try and stab the Cyclops' hand so he'd let her go, but when she did she miscalculated and was unable to reach. She swung back upside down and the immediate head rush, made her loosen her grip on the knife and drop it.

The Cyclopes heard the dagger hit the ground and turned their attention back to her. "I think it tried to hurt me!"

Her Cyclops squeezed her legs and she yelled as she felt they were going to break. "I don't like when things try to hurt me!" He snarled and lifted her up to meet his eye.

"If you won't eat I will hand over and Brutus will grill it!" The other Cyclops made a grab for her, but Picky pulled back. "No I want it!"

"You just said-"

"I changed my mind!"

Madyson thought she was going to puke as the Cyclops swung her back in forth trying to keep her out of reach. The Colchis Bull snorted angrily as if it really wanted to barbecue something. Finally her captor pushed his brother away and said, "It's mine, I smelled it first!"

He lifted her into the air above his nasty mouth and Madyson closed her eyes unable to do anything, thinking how great a story this would be to tell in the Underworld.

_Yeah I died when I was made someone's __mid afternoon snack, and apparently I was too overcooked and dirty for his liking._

She prepared for the end, but just before the Cyclops let her drop into his mouth she heard the familiar twang of an arrow flying from a bow. There was a loud crack and the two Cyclopes yowled in pain and surprise. The one holding her released his grip on her and she fell to the ground.

She had to stay still for a moment as all the air in her lungs was knocked out of her and slowly began to return. She groaned and sat up blinking as spots filled her vision.

The Cyclopes were crying and bumbling around, because someone had shot them both in the eye. The Colchis Bull charged back and forth between them until it caught a glimpse of Madyson lying on the ground.

It began to charge at her, it's gears whirring and she could tell it was about to blast her. She scramble backwards until her hand felt cold metal beneath it, her sword.

She grabbed it and rolled out of the way of the bull's charge. It spun around and came for her again this time she was ready. She ignored the blisters that were forming on her skin from the bulls heat and thrust her sword as hard as she could into its head and twisted.

Its eyes went dark and it crumbled before her. The cyclopes continued to lumber around and she knew they were about to realize they had lost her. She look around for her bow and couldn't find it. She cursed herself for losing it. She was about to just charge them when two celestial bronze arrows buried themselves into the cyclopses chests. Both crumbled to dust, and Madyson sat there in shock for a moment. Then she realized, Thalia must have arrived.

She looked up into the trees and waved, "Hey thanks a lot, I swear I didn't disobey your orders I just-"

She was caught off as her savior leapt down, it wasn't Thalia.

"My lovely hunter, I'm glad I found you."

"Rivers." Madyson snarled in disgust. "It's you...what are you..." She faded off as a wave of nausea hit her and she leaned into a bush to puke. She then felt so lightheaded she dropped down quickly, but Shaun caught her and set her down gently.

"My princess, you've been hurt." He crooned, with a twinge of what Madyson thought might be actual worry.

"Rivers I swear to the gods I'll-Ah!" She didn't finish as her pain finally caught up to her.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry the gaps between chapters have been so long on this one, I'm having some major writers block with it, and I've been busy. In reply to some questions I got: Yes, Madyson is a daughter of Poseidon. No, she has never met her father. The only ones who know are the Hunters and the gods of course. No, Percy doesn't know. Yes she was there in the Titan's Curse, but Zoë kept her away to protect her from temptation before she had officially taken the oath. All of this is explained in earlier chapters. I will try to update soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Madyson tried not to hurl as Shaun helped her to her feet, she was about 90% certain she had a concussion, you know, if the three heads Shaun was sporting right now was any indication. "Steady there, love." they said softly.

"Rivers I swear call me that again, and I'll...ooh." Madyson wasn't feeling particularly combative at the moment.

"Shh, no threatening your doctor, now come on let's go over here away from the romantic bonfire you started."

"You idiot, I didn't-" "Hush, love I have work to do."

Madyson started to growl under her breath, but hissed as a wave of pain washed over her. At this point she couldn't really tell what it was that was hurting it just felt like her entire body was trying to rebel against her. Shaun half had to carry her away from the burning trees and set her down by the edge of the river._ If the idiot would just take me into the water I'd be fine..._Madyson thought fuming. But, why would he do that? He had no way of knowing who her father was, so how could he know her injuries would heal a lot quicker if she were in the water?

"Ok..." Shaun seemed to be pretty serious now as he got a good look at her and pulled out a small pouch from his bag. He opened it to reveal bandages and various medicines. Madyson had almost forgot that aside from the oh so annoying poetry Apollo (and Shaun) was famous for, he also was the God of Medicine, so it only made since that Shaun was a medic.

Hell, the Hunters had a few daughters of Apollo in their ranks they all were pretty proficient medics.

Shaun started rubbing a weird green ointment on some of her smaller cuts. It stung and Madyson winced, but the irritation was soon replaced by an almost pleasant tingling.

Shaun seemed a little worried as glanced at her abdomen. Madyson knew she had had to have a bad cut there because it throbbed and she could tell she was bleeding, but she didn't want to look at, every move she made made her nauseous, and she didn't think seeing a big ugly bleeding cut in her side was going to help.

Shaun wrapped up a gash on her arm after putting some ointment on it and then sighed, "Alright you need to lie down."

Madyson shot a look at him, "This isn't the time for me to be taking a nap Rivers! I have a job to do, just-"

"Madyson! You are injured, you have a concussion, and you also have a log lodged in your abdomen that I really need to take out. Right now you are not a lieutenant of the Hunters you are my patient. So lie back and let me treat you."

Madyson's eyes widened, she had never heard the son of Apollo so serious or for that matter she didn't think she had ever heard him actually call her by her name. She had almost wondered if he even knew it. But aside from that what he said bothered her. A log? What did he mean? She looked down, and wished she hadn't.

Her white clothing was stained with her blood and what looked a branch protruded from her stomach. A wave of nausea washed over her and she had to lie back before she fell. Shaun cleared his throat and slipped off the thin jacket he wore over his Camp Half-blood shirt. He balled it up and pushed it under her head unceremoniously. "Don't fall asleep," he ordered, "and don't move."

He carefully felt around the piece of wood and his face seemed to get more serious as he did so, but at last he relaxed and murmured almost as if to himself, "I don't think it hit anything major."

He pulled a pinch of ambrosia out of his bag and pushed it into Madyson's mouth. She wanted to protest but the treat made her feel warm and calm. She mentally reminded herself she needed to be careful how much of the god's food she ate.

"Don't move."

Madyson prepared herself realizing what he was about to do. Shaun put one hand on her chest she felt pressure on her abdomen as he took hold of the shard. "Ok...one...tw-" He pulled.

Madyson yelled out as it felt like Shaun had just pulled the plug the was keeping the pain she felt bearable and felt like she was on fire.

Through her blurred vision she saw Shaun trying to use his shirt to stop the bleeding and he pressed his body weight on her trying to keep her from thrashing too much. She felt weak and her yells faded to whimpers.

Shaun was saying something over and over, a chant? Some sort of Native American thing? Then she could make it out, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Damn. I'm sorry."

Her vision seemed to just be getting blurrier, but she could hear him cursing himself, and trying to get the bleeding to stop. She caught snippets of things he was saying like "artery" and "missed it."

She was getting more and more tired and wanted to just sleep, but something told her she needed to stay awake. Water.

_Get to the water._

_Get to the water!_

A voice in her head seemed to be screaming at her. "The water..." She uttered barely able to get out more than a whisper.

Shaun couldn't hear her he was wrapping bandage after bandage around her trying everything he could to fix the problem at hand.

"Shaun..." She used what energy she had to reach up and grab his hand. He froze. "Sha...un...water"

He shook his head. "I know you think you're thirsty but it's-"

She tried to pull his hand. "Take me...the river."

"What?" Shaun looked at the girl's pale face figuring she must be delusional.

"The water... take me to it." She rasped. Shaun sat frozen for a minute, but then dropped his hands and swung so he was sitting at her side and scooped her up like she weighed nothing. He ran to the bank of the river and stood at it's edge. "N-now what?" he gasped.

"Put me...in."

"Are you kidding that water is nasty you'll just make it worse!"

"Now..."

Shaun reluctantly laid her down in the shallow water. Almost immediately it felt like hands were pulling her deeper. Water went up over her face and she thought she could hear Shaun shouting in protest. Everything started to go numb, as if someone had just hit her with a load of morphine.

_Rest daughter of Poseidon, the river will heal you. _

It felt like her skin was being pulled back together, and the pain was washing away with the current. Breathing came easier now and her vision cleared. She was in the Hudson which seemed unusually clean for...well for the Hudson. The water swirled and bubbled around her, fish swam by and what she could of sworn was a hippocampus. She loved being in the water.

She heard a muffled shout from above the water and was brought back to reality. She looked up to the surface and water gathered around and the current propelled her out. She landed softly on the river bank and stood up prepared to fight. She looked around and saw Shaun squaring off with a silver timber wolf.


End file.
